


Kinship Forged from Marrow and Steel

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [19]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Hugs, Modern Royalty, Negotiations, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Kitana detests the idea of wearing a crown. Jade offers a substitution.
Relationships: Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Kudos: 5





	Kinship Forged from Marrow and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 19: gold.

“No. I will not wear that. It is unnecessary for my oath, Jade,” Kitana says, raising her hand.

Jade pauses. They stand alone in her conference room, the smell of burning candles on the table filling the air. In her hands, she holds a glimmering crown made of pure gold. Embedded in its sharp arches are the finest rubies and sapphires all equally cut.

“As your trusted advisor, I’d say this is necessary. Although Outworld listens and adheres to your declarations-” Jade approaches and places the crown in Kitana’s hands. “-you must look the part even if we all share the spoils.”

“A Kahn is no greater than her people and should not look like she is raised above them,” she explains, setting the crown on the table. She glances at the jewels imprinted into it, reflecting her nobility.

“And yet, previous Kahns have worn them,” Jade counters with an impish grin.

Kitana bristles and purses her lips. She understands Jade’s argument, truly she does. Outworld’s Kahn must be seen as powerful as a despot to any fool who dares invade with their armies. She must leer down from her throne, her crown topping her head and her fans as sharp and deadly as her glare. Any suggestion of weakness, from a whimper to a tear in her uniform, would arouse suspicion or chants of rebellion from wretched ilk seeking domination.

But Outworld is finally entering an era of peace. It had not known such a feeling in eons. Under Kitana’s rule, the regulatory duties are shared among the species’ chosen leaders. She invites them to her table, each chair branded with the symbol of those people. Her closest allies, the Shokan and the Tarkatans, are placed closest to her, with the remainder of Outworld’s clans filling the sides of the elongated table.

Wearing a crown suggests Outworld is not yet a democracy. Instead of dividing power among herself and her people, her decisions are final. Her word is law. None can defy a direct ruling from the Kahn, which her advisors respect among all else. 

Although she abides by that notion herself and will gladly issue commands for the amelioration of her people, she still strives for equality. Standing above them all, a crown on her head decorated in glittering jewels, is the position of a tyrant, a lingering shadow of Shao Kahn.

Jade sees the distress in Kitana’s eyes. How they scrunch together when she’s deep in thought has always fascinated her. Emotions appear so frequently on Kitana’s face that her mask is mandatory. Only her eyes, usually flaring with glory, betray her as they expose trepidation.

She gazes at the crown. The chandeliers above their heads are nothing compared to it. It is spotless, as pure as a halo. Unlike their uniforms, which had been doused and stained with blood and viscera, nothing can contaminate it, for it is the symbol of Outworld’s true sovereign. All must bow to the Kahn of the land; her status demands it.

“Then, perhaps another ornament,” Jade offers, taking the crown.

Kitana swallows her rebuttal. Jade has already sauntered across the room to a treasure chest sequestered in the corner. She had her Osh-Tekk followers carry it in behind her and leave without a word. Kitana was unable to question her when Jade dove into her daily briefing about the continued disobedience from the murderous Naknadans. It had taken their conversation by storm, planning out ways to counteract them before they would bring their ideas to her council. 

As Jade unlocks the chest, Kitana calls out to know what is inside.

Jade merely grins, retrieves her treasure, and taps the chest shut.

She returns with a mark of the Kahn. Kitana’s heart skips a beat. The steel tips fan out from behind, stronger than any blade or kunai. The skull is weathered but sturdy. The upper jaw’s teeth are still in perfect condition. The bone is bleached, hints of decay running along the edges of its eye sockets and brow.

“It is not the symbol of a monarchist or a tyrant. Rather, it is a symbol of Kombat,” Jade says, “It is the promise you made to unify all of Outworld’s people.”

“To fight as one,” Kitana breathes out, accepting the headgear of a warrior. She fixes it in place, the metal cold on her forehead. She traces her fingers along the points and edges, her smile pressing into her mask, and she nods at Jade, thanking her.

“As your advisor, Kitana Kahn, I do what’s in your best interest,” she says, clipping stray strands of jet black hair behind Kitana’s ears.

They embrace. Strong arms wrap tightly around each other. Those hands had torn out guts and snapped necks. They had shattered spines and clawed out eyeballs, but with each other, they are warm instruments to soothe each other.

“The council members will arrive soon,” Jade murmurs into her ear. She kisses Kitana’s earlobe as they part, and a cool sensation travels from Kitana’s head to her toes.

“And we shall be ready for them,” Kitana vows, and she points at the door. “Bring me the Naknada region’s map. We may have to prepare for war if they persevere against us and continue their mindless slaughter.”

“At once, my Kahn.” Jade bows, and she retrieves her staff from her belt.

As Jade hurries to comply with Kitana’s command, her back straight and shoulders strong, Kitana admires her. Even if Kitana is the most powerful woman in Outworld, they stand on equal footing. She knows Jade will do what is right for her, even if they come to blows when shoved too far in the wrong direction. Kitana resolves to continue to do what she believes will allow Outworld to remain prosperous and flourish, her heart finally feeling full after centuries of calamity.

Caressing the skull, Kitana grins. She cannot wait to see the aghast look upon the Kollector’s face when he is forced to shrivel in fear at the aged marrow of Shao Kahn’s demise.


End file.
